


From bad to worse

by Amaya0Miyako



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Camp Half-Blood, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, also more tags, may add more couples, maybe later - Freeform, set a few years after HoO, too tired to write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya0Miyako/pseuds/Amaya0Miyako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two demigods, a really awkward boy and a headstrong girl. Both of them lived a rather normal life, until an exchange programm happened and they were thrown into a whole new world. A world filled with monsters, gods, camps and strange people. Were they just regular, well as regular as a person can be when they are chased by monsters every day or did they have something special in them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From bad to worse

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya: Hey! Soooooo...this is a story, enjoy!
> 
> SweetReiko: You're so bad at this! Hey, guys! This is a story me and Amaya are writing together. It's about our special OCs (Read it and you'll understand later...) The story is set a few years after the end of HoO, I hope you like it also...
> 
> Amaya: Comment~! and leave Kudos~!
> 
> SweetReiko: that too and also we do not own any of the PJO/HoO characters(or plot of the series) except our own!

His lungs were burning and he felt a trail of sweat run down his forehead. The boy continued running, he was turning in small alleys and trying his best to get the three big boys behind him lost. In a moment of hesitation the boy made the wrong turn and found himself in a dead way.

"Mickey! You, can't run any more! Give me back the money and we can part like nothing happened!" The huge guy in the middle, Sam suggested with a smug smile.

The boy that was being chased, now known as Mickey turned around and gave them a smile of his own "Sam! Old friend! Now, now... Tell me, buddy, why exactly should I give the money to you?"

"Come on, Michael, give it to me! It does not belong to you!" Sam said his tone becoming a little bit more firm.

Mickey rolled his eyes and put his hands deep in the pockets of his big hoodie "They aren't yours either, soooo..."

Sam and the other two guys started to come nearer, Sam gave his hand out and said "Money! Now!"

The boy with the hoodie looked at the other boys's big hand then slowly to his face, the only emotion visible was anger "How about..." Mickey slowly said as he moved his hand from the pocket of the hoodie. Sam smirked when he saw the wallet he wanted, but just as Mickey was going to place it in his hand the hooded teen moved and ran away thanks to the small gap made by one of the other guys. Being lanky and bony sometimes had it's good sides.

Mickey made a few more turns and ended in the centre of a huge crowd. Ne smiled to himself and blended in with the rest of the people. He went to the nearby park and leaned against a tree. He took the wallet out of his pocket and smiled '15 dollars and some strange keychain.' He threw the wallet on the ground and looked closely at the keychain "Is that... Luke Skywalker?" Mickey said out loud.

"Yeah, it is! It's one of the limited collectors edition, it costs at least a thousand, even if it a little bit ruffed up and..." A voice spoke behind Mickey, it almost made him flinch, ALMOST! The voice stopped when the guy who looked like every stereotypical nerd in a movie with tapped glasses and a bow tie noticed that Mickey was looking at him with a rather annoyed look.

The guy looked at his feet "I'm s-s-sorry... But um, can I have my wallet back?"

Mickey smirked, put a hand on the guys shoulder and pointed at the ground "Sure, buddy! All ours!" He stepped on top of it and then in the most fake voice he could make said "Ooops! Didn't mean to do that!" Then he walked away.

Mickey was a couple of feet away when he heard from behind "Wait! You can have the money, but please give me back the keychain!"

The teen with the hoodie turned around with one of the nastiest smiles he could make "And why should I do this? To be honest I would have probably thrown it away, but... You told me that it costs quite a big sum, why should I give it back and remember you put yourself in this situation!" He winked than walked away.

He walked away from the park and down a small street 'What did he think I'd do? Give it to him? Yeah, right! This real life! Not some movie, where a "bad boy" is actually good on the inside or some shit! This is real life, I'm not a "bad boy" or your regular "good person" I'm me and that's more then enough for me." Mickey thought while slowly passing a shop with a big glass window, he removed the hood and looked at himself. His hair was as messy and as black as ever and his eyes were the same mix between brown and red as usual, his skin was pale and the small scar on the bridge of his nose was still there. He was still as thin as ever and as tall as a tree.

Mickey looked at himself once more then noticed the magazines on display, he looked at them for a while trying to figure out what they said, one of the main reasons he hated school so much was his dyslexia, after he read a few words Mickey figured out they all read "The youngest architect ever talks about her new project!" On the cover was a blonde girl with a slim figure and a big smile. Mickey raised one of his eyebrows and thought 'Another one of those, first there was this guy who was the youngest winner of some big swim race, then some other guy and so on and so fort... Where did all those talented geniuses appear from? Why can't they lend me a little bit of their talent?"

He sighed then walked away, just then a buzz was heard from his phone. He took it out and looked at the time '12:30, what day were we again? Thursday? Oh, yeah, perfect! The class with Mrs. Brown is right after this one! The poor woman's afraid of me, it's always fun to tease her! Looks like I have a reason to go to school today." Mickey continued down the street and then made a left turn.

After around 45 minutes of walking around small streets he finally reached his school, it was just your regular, trashy, New Jersey school. Mickey smirked and went inside. He walked down the halls, until the bell rang, then after a small talk with some people who he apparently met at a party last Sunday he went into the class with Mrs. Brown. The teen removed his hood and took his usual seat at the end, next to the window, it was empty as usual. Mickey isn't the type to go to school regularly but after a while people learned to keep away from his seat. After a few more minutes, all the students were aerated and the teacher walked in. She entered with her usual cheerfulness, until she noticed Mickey, then stopped dead in her tracks.

He smiled a way too sweet smile and looked at the woman, who had paled. Mickey started to remember how exactly he got her so scared from him. It all started when he changed yet another school. He changed them quite frequently actually, all because of his horrible behavior towards both teachers and fellow students. He always thought that there was no reason to change his attitude towards anyone, Mickey thought that changing yourself to please someone is the same as lying to both yourself and the other person. Somehow he got accepted into this school, it was a mystery to him how or why and he was surprised he wasn't kicked out already, it was his second year here, but it was his first that got mrs. Brown scared from him...

He remembered that he talked to her on the first day of school, Mrs Brown was left with the impression that he was a rather good boy... Oh, what a grave mistake. A week later the boy decided to do something he liked to call 'open the the year of the jokes with the teachers' and his first prank was locking Mrs. Brown in the toilet for three hours, she didn't appreciate his humor. Not so long after that was the famous 'Paper War', it was the stupid game of chewing paper, placing it into a tube or something like that and blowing it out at someone. He decide to make it more interesting and challenged everybody to play, they divided into two teams and whichever team lost, had to write the other's homework for a month. Everyone agreed on it and they chose mrs. Brown as the target. When the poor woman entered the classroom she defiantly wasn't expecting a rain made of spit and paper to wash over her. She was covered from top to bottom with the little balls.

That wasn't all he did, of course, but those were one of the main reasons why the poor woman was slightly terrified of him.

Mrs. Brown came in front of his desk, she smiled nervously, the woman took a breath and said "Hallo, Michael, it's great to see you in class, but sadly the principal wants to talk to you, please go to his office right away." After she finished she smiled a bit more, than quickly moved to sit at her desk. Mickey sighed, then got up louder than necessary.

The bony boy went out of the classroom and really slowly with a lazy stroll arrived at the principal's office. He looked through the slightly cracked glass, it broke so often that at some point they stopped changing it. Inside he dint see anyone sitting on the old sofa in front of the office, so he went inside. Mickey looked around, his hands deep into they pockets of his too big hoodie, even though almost everything was too big for him. The door of the office he was standing in front of fling open and a man in his forty's appeared, he was a few centimeters shorter than Mickey, much like most people. The man had short blonde hair, in it were mixed both gray and white. He was wearing cream colored dress pants and a white dress shirt tucked inside of them. The teen knew that the principal was really nice, but really honest and straightforward, Mickey wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he felt a little of respect for the principal, because of that quality. The teen remembered that someone once told him that the Principal used to play basketball when he was young, yeah right...

Mickey went inside when the man moved from in front of the door, the principal, Mr. Ted sat on his chair behind the desk while Mickey sat on one the edges of the desk, his back facing the principal, the lanky teen stated playing with the zipper of his hoodie, until mr. Ted cleared his throat, Mickey rolled his eyes and sat on a chair in front of the desk, this time facing mr. Ted.

The principal smiled "Now, isn't that better! Do you know why you're here?" Mickey raised his pierced eyebrow and sighed "My behavior? The fact that I miss most of my classes?Come on, Nick, let's get to the point already."

Even though he used Mr. Ted's first name all he did was sigh and say "Didn't know you had an important thing to get to, well since you're hurrying up, let's make it quick. No, it's not because of your behavior or classes, you're going to be part of an exchange program."

Mickey moved closer and leaned on the desk "Excuse me...?"

Mr. Ted continued "We are participating in an exchange program with school's all over the country, we were thinking of sending Max Cook, I'm sure you've seen him, if I remember right you two have Math together." Mickey remembered the nerd from earlier this day...so that's why he even dared to talk to Mickey. The principal cleared his throat when he noticed Mickey was spacing out, the teen looked back at him and the teacher said "But in the end we chose you, even though the teachers haven't seen a lot from you, but from what they have seen, seems to be more than enough for them to want you away at least for a short while, 2 weeks to be exact, especially mrs. Brown." Mickey couldn't really blame the teachers, but he had no intention of changing himself in any way. Before the teen could say anything the principal continued "The program, as I said is 2 weeks, you and a student from another school will be going together to the same family, because the families participating are fine with taking more than one student in. The two of you will be traveling by bus and to Texas City, which is In Texas, if you didn't know."

Mickey grumbled and murmured angrily "I knew!"

said calmly "Your geography marks say different things." Mickey lightly growled at that statement.

Suddenly something went through his head and he smiled smugly "You, know I will be more than pleased to get out of the poor teachers hairs, but sadly I do not have the money for such a trip." The teen quickly got up and just as he was about to leave said "Oh, what a bummer! I guess, next time!"

"Not so fast, Mr. Morgan! You don't have to pay anything, the teachers thought this might be a problem, but in the end were more than happy to pay it for you." Mickey opened his mouth, but the principal cut him off "I already talked to your mother and after a little bit of talking from both me and some teachers your mother agreed that it'll be a rather good experience for you. Like it or not you're going, we got the info that the other student is from New Orleans, also you're traveling in a week."

Mickey was at the door looking rather dumbfounded, he shook his head and said "So do I get a say in this? Like at all?"

The principal said calmly "No, not any at all. I'm guessing you are leaving now, I hope we see you in a week, goodbye, Michael" the principal took some papers and started looking at them.

Mickey left and slammed the door of the office so hard the window cracked, he was infuriated!

He didn't go to school the next week, the day he was traveling he started packing. Mickey took his headphones and placed them around his neck, he put his phone who now had the Luke Skywalker keychain on it in his hoodie's pocket. In an old sack with lots of badges and buttons on it he put some random clothes and his phone charger.

He went to the door and was putting on his big military boots, just when he was about to leave a voice stopped him "Michael!" He turned around and there was standing his mother a big smile on her face, the teen couldn't be mad at her for agreeing to this ridiculous thing, he loved her more than anything after all. She went to him and hugged him, a bone crushing hug, but what else to expect from a former military member. "Be good, okay? Remember call me very day and try to get along whit the other kid, okay? For me?"

Michael hugged her back and answered "I'll try my best, mum, don't worry! But now I gotta get going or I'll be late." She stopped her breathtaking hug and smiled even more. Mickey went out of the door and they said their goodbyes one more time... He didn't want to admit it, but he'll miss her.

When he arrived at school, the bus, which was way too big for two students was already waiting. Most teachers were outside including Mrs. Brown and Mr. Ted. Most teachers had rather shocked expressions, probably because they didn't expect him to come, only Mr. Ted didn't looked faced at all.

Mickey passed them and went inside the bus. He looked ahead of him, he noticed a girl with a grumpy expression looking out of the window. Mickey had the feeling that they were not going to get along. He looked at her until a voice was heard from behind him.

"Hello there, little guy! I'm Susan, the bus driver! Go on introduce yourself!" She was a rather fat woman with brown curly hair and warm caramel colored eyes, a big smile was on her face.

He wasn't sure about the whole "Little guy" business. Mickey wanted to snap at her, but he just didn't have the energy or will to do it, so all he did was go to the girl with long brown hair, his expression a mix between boredom and anger. "Hey." He mumbled, all the girl did was focus her gaze on him. Mickey looked in her dark brown eyes and all he saw was pure anger and rage.

**Author's Note:**

> SweetReiko: I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Amaya: Also...Comment~! and leave Kudos~!


End file.
